This is an application for supplemental funding of Specialized Programs of Translational Research in Acute Stroke (SPOTRIAS) grant P50 NS055977,"Washington University SPOTRIAS Center." We request support to develop web-based resources which promote SPOTRIAS research and education aims, (a) by development of the Stroke Trials Registry, an on-line database of randomized clinical trials in cerebrovascular disease, and (b) by development of a SPOTRIAS web site for internet and intranet access. Support of these on-line initiatives will allow us to better fulfill SPOTRIAS aims by reaching a wider audience in a cost efficient manner using up-to-date electronic methodology. This function will be administered as part of the SPOTRIAS Core which currently supports training and career development in clinical stroke research, and will be guided by regular interaction with SPOTRIAS investigators and trainees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project will provide information about stroke research through open-access web sites. The Stroke Trials Registry provides valuable descriptions about ongoing and completed clinical trials in stroke and cerebrovascular disease. The SPOTRIAS web site will assist stroke researchers by collaboration and data sharing.